Dracotype(Re-publish)
by beta-reader
Summary: Alex is gonna rock Ferelden
1. Chapter 1

**Hey is my first fanfic,so…..i don't know if this a great story or the opposite…so please would really help.**

**Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

"_**CRASH!"**_,the sound of concrete collide with his feet upon landing on the roof another building. It was almost midnight, he's been jumping from one building to another for some time now. There, from the top 40th floors he watched Manhattan city. Alex mercer, code name: ZEUS, the most dangerous being on earth that ever or will ever lives. It's been 30 years since the outbreak incident. The government have been covering up about what had happen, cleaning up the evident and everything that had to do with the outbreak, ensuring the people of the world that they have nothing to fear anymore. Ever since the "ZEUS" project had been shutdown, people started forget about outbreak over the passed years. Thinking that they're safe, that something like this will never happen again, and that the worst has passed. Well they were wrong. They forget that he still live.

Alex stood there watching the scenery while thinking back what happen over the passed 30 years."_5 years to deal with the direct result of the outbreak, another 5 to hunt down Heller,10 years to completely destroy blackwatch and finish off Pariah once and for all and the remaining years was peace and normal life like I always wanted…..well, normal for me at least." _he thought to himself. Alex glanced at a group of crows on a rooftop not far from where he was standing. _"hmm, can't fly yet. I can glide in the air, but that's only for a few minutes. Still can't find the right size of wing, and I'm still too heavy."_ He raised his hand onto his chin while making a thinking pose and muttered to himself_ "gotta work on that."_ Realizing he was standing there doing nothing, he decided to give the "I can't fly issue" a little more thought. Then, out of the blue he came up with an idea that he think was the brightest idea he ever had. Raising his right arm and clutch it into a fist while slam it to palm of his other hand, _"I know! I'll consume a dragon. The wing should be more than able to support my weight."_ Satisfy with the idea, he praised himself while using his right hand scratching the back of his head. _"Man, I'm so smart. Why didn't I think of this before? Hahahaha …" _just when he's about to continue with his "self-compliment", it hit him. Realizing how "bright" his idea was, he quickly stops and gave himself a mind slap. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! ...you're living in the 21__st__ century for Christ sake. Where the hell are you gonna find a dragon in an era where dinosaur don't even exist anymore." _sighing in defeat he quickly make a mental note to give himself another mind slap next time he came up with anymore "bright" ideas. He let out another sigh decided that to continue with roof jumping again.

Just when he's about to jump he felt the ground started to shake violently, almost making him to loose his balance and fall off the building. Alex quickly recovered and maintain his balance while his brain still trying to process what's happening. The shock of the sudden quake making his brain process slower than usual, luckily for him, his reflex didn't fail him. He looked at his surrounding to find answer, and then his eyes landed on the people below. _"They're not panicking. Why are they not panicking? Can't they feel the quake that is happening right now?"_

So many questions suddenly pop inside his head and he seem can't to find any answer. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound. It sounded like the earth itself being torn apart. He looked to the ground below him trying to find the source of the sound, seeing none he looked at his surrounding again but still can't spot anything that seem out of place. Finally realizing where the sound came from, he looked up to the sky and shocked of what he saw. Alex stand there like a statue unable to move because he was to shocked at what he's seeing right now. There up in the sky straight to where Alex's looking, there's a crack in the sky. _"What the hell?! The sky is cracking! How the heck is the sky able to crack?"_ Alex couldn't believe at what he's seeing right now. Then without Alex notice, the crack started to open in the middle, light started to shine and you could almost hear a faint sound of lightning come from the crack. The suddenly a jolt of lightning came and was heading towards Alex. Alex finally snapped out of his shock trance, realize what is happening and tried to get away but he was too late. Before he could move, the lightning struck at him first piercing through his heart. After that Alex could only remembered the heat, the unbearable pain, the darkness that slowly consumed his sight and then…nothing.

**So how was it? Ok or what?...any how, I don't really remember how dragon age story goes. Cause I haven't play it for while, so I'm just gonna write this story based on what I remember, so don't expect it go like in the game. What you can expect is that I won't use any of the game dialogs(maybe a little), I'll be creating new dialogs based on the character(except for Alex, cause I wanna make him less serious but still keep his evil side a little), hopefully I won't mess them up. So please don't kill me…ok that's all.. bye2.. :p **


	2. Arrival

**I've been itching to write this, and finally it finish…sob...sob..**

**So without further a due….here is chapter 1…hahahaha**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Alex tries to open his eyes but he couldn't muster any energy to do it. His body won't obey him, after fail several attempt to move other parts of his body he gave a mental sigh and gave up. He felt his body float and even though he can't move his body felt somehow…relaxed. He doesn't know how to describe this feeling that he feels right now. It's a mixture of bunch of feeling that his not familiar of. _"Where am I?" _ He wandered._ "Am I dead? If so, then why am I still talking to myself? How long have I been floating? Am I even floating?" _more questions run through his head and still he can't find answers. His train of thought was interrupt when suddenly his eyes pop open and he saw a bright orb that seem to be getting bigger by the second.

"So what? We just gonna kill the boy?" A tall blonde man holding a shield and sword wearing a full body heavy plate armor asked, his whole body was covered in blood due to the fight that just ended few moments ago. Kneeling beside an unconscious boy that has been just possessed by desire demon was a woman. Probably in the early 30s, long blonde hair that tied to a bun and 2 bangs infront. She wearing a red and green top with the red covering her upper chest and shoulder while green covering her torso, in the middle was a piece of black with red lining warp around her waist. You can tell by peach skin tone and the design of the clothes she was wearing that she was an orlesian. She was the Arl wife, Isolde. As soon as the question left the blonde man mouth Isolde quickly disapproves. "No please! Don't kill Connor. He's innocent. It's was the blood mage fault!" The anger in her voice was clear as day while pointing at the person that stands at the far edge of the room. The man had long dark brown hair reaching his shoulder, brown eyes wearing a dark red mage robe that looks like a dress. The man quickly defends himself, "WHAT? No, no, no, no, no. I didn't summon the demon. It's not my fault. Well...…I admit I poisoned the Arl but I didn't summon the demon I swear! Elian you believe me right?" the blood mage asked his childhood friend. His friend a mage like him was a woman, she had long, silk, straight raven hair that reach her back stopping just above her…other "asset" that tied into a ponytail at its end, 2 long sharp bang at either side of her face, she have blue ocean eyes and they seem to glow, probably because she's activating her arcane shield, her skin was healthy white. She had a black stave made with black iron that has an orb at the top strap to her back. She wear blue robe with yellow lining, the robe itself was like a second skin, showing perfect curve of her body, her C-cup breast and her round shape ass, she have a body that most men desire. Elian stood there looking at her childhood friend, giving him a suspicious look. She was in deep thought, thinking over on what been said. Her friend did admit that he poison the Arl, and she did saw him performing blood magic in order to escape the templar back in the tower. And Elian knew where there's blood magic, demons will never too far behind…..or at least that's what she read. But be that as may, she couldn't bring herself to think, that her friend summon a demon, and a powerful desire demon at that. Sure he's a blood mage but he's too much of a coward to strike a deal with even lesser demon let alone a powerful demon. And Elian knew that fact more than anyone in the room. "_No. he wouldn't do that_." She thought.

"Elian?..." her friend voice quickly snap her from her train of thought. "Of course I believe you Jowan" Elian said giving her friend a reassuring smile. The blood mage known as Jowan felt a little relieve knowing that his friend still believe in him. Jowan was just about to relaxed but then the earlier blonde said something that make him stiff again. "You sure about that? He is a blood mage you know. And he just...' before he could finish, Elian quickly cut him off. "Don't worry Alistair, he's my friend. I knew him long enough to know that he isn't brave enough to summon a demon." Alistair wasn't really confident with his friend statement, but decides to believe in her anyway. "Okay if you say so. But just so you know, if he suddenly gone crazy and summon a demon, I'm so gonna blame you for that." Alistair quickly adds. "Don't worry, like I said he's a coward. Trust me." Elian pat his back tried to reassure Alistair that she got this. Jowan sweat drop on how casually his friend mocking him publicly in front of him. "Hello, I right here you know. I can hear you," Elian just now realizing her mistakes quickly apologize while scratching the back of her head. "hehehe..Sorry." A short raven hair quickly interrupts them before they could continue. She wore a dark red top that resembles a vest with long opening at the centre that show part of her chest and…*coughbreastcough*. A shoulder pad with black feathers at the left side of her shoulder. Going from the same shoulder down to her left arm was a black sleeve decorated with weird bracelets that look s like short belt and at her wrist was a gold bracelet with unknown pattern. She wore black leather pants with what looks like feathers and belts that sew together tied to her waist to cover her lower back side. She had wood staff that twisted from bottom to top with red orb buried inside just a little bit lower from the top making staff looks like it have an eye. "Are you rumbling idiots finish with your chitchat? Focus at the task at hand and be done with it!" The short raven hair was starting to get impatient; they were supposed to go to the Arl keep to meet Arl Eamon and asked for support in the upcoming lands meet so they can get their army against the Archdemon. Half way through their journey, they discovered that the Arl got poisoned and they supposed to find the "Urn of the sacred ash" (though she doubts that it even exists). But then Elian decided that they should visit the Arl first. When they arrive at Redcliff they got side tracked because Elian decided to help defend the village against an army of undead, then they have to fight their way through bunch of zombie, walking skeleton a revenant and demon just to get inside. And through this entire event, her patient was getting thinner and thinner until she finally snap. "Morrigan right. Jowan, is there anything we can do to stop the demon from controlling Connor" Elian knew more than anyone unless you're templar or ex-templar like Alistair, being closed to an angry apostate or specificly Morrigan is a bad thing, she didn't want her buns to get roasted with fireball after all. Jowan look to Elian with serious expression, "Well, the demon isn't exactly inside of him. It controlled Connor from the fade. We can use that connection to go in the fade, find the demon and slay it. The ritual usually requires several mages and lyrium. Lots and lots of lyrium. I don't have enough, but I can still send someone to the fade with…..blood magic. But in order to do that I require **someone** to sacrifice." There a hint of guilty in his voice that did not escape Elian. She knew he was ashamed of his blood magic. Hearing this Isolde quickly volunteer herself to be the sacrifice. "Then take me. My husband is already near death, and I rather die than risk losing my only son to a demon." A smile plastered on Morrigan face upon hearing this because that means that they can finally leave and continue with their original quest. But the smile disappear quickly as it come as Elian interrupted her…'happy moment'. "Are those our only options?" Jowan nodded in respond. Elian didn't want to resort to blood magic, but she didn't want go back to the Tower either. Mean while Morrigan was just about to smack Elian for not taking the easy way. Oh how she really wants to just take her staff and just whack her in the head. But she couldn't blame her,…actually she could, but she wouldn't, Morrigan knew better to not getting her hopes high and hoping everything will go according to her will, not while "Miss Goody two shoes" is around near her. Elian currently weighing her option, she can choose blood magic which now available and be done with it or she can choose the long, safe, no blood magic way which she thought need at least 3 days for her and her friends to travelled to Lake Calenhad, and ask First Enchanter help then travelled back to Redcliff, but she can't guarantee the demon won't posses Connor again while they were away. She needs someone to assure the demon won't attack. _"I know Morrigan won't stay. Hmmm. I wish someone would volunteer on watching Connor." _ And as if she was blessed by Andraste herself, she got her wish. "I'll stay. I can cast sleep spell on Connor that can last a week." Jowan volunteered. Everyone minus Elian shock by that statement. Truth to be told he really prefer if he didn't use his blood magic right now. He didn't mind using his blood but he's not comfortable taking someone else blood. "_Well that was fast. Guess that decide it then. Tower it is" _just when Elian was about to speak up, she was quickly cut off by Connor's mother. "NO! I will **not** leave my son at the hand on one that poisons my husband!" Elian quickly reassured the orlesian woman. "My lady, rest assured that Jowan will only put your son to sleep, and he won't try anything funny. **Isn't that right Jowan?"** She glance towards him with a hint of venomous hide behind the calm tone did not escape Jowan as he quickly gets the message. After giving him a one more glance, Elian quickly add, "Beside, if he suddenly gone crazy, Ban Teagan and the rest of the knight of Redcliff, well what left of it, will more than enough to take him out." Isolde knows that Elian is telling the truth, but she just can't trust the blood mage. After giving it thought, Isolde sigh in defeat. "Fine. But don't think this is over." She gave Jowan a warning glance before taking the unconscious Connor and retreat to their room. Jowan quickly responded, "o-of-of course my lady." Flinched by the sudden warning glare, Jowan quickly recover and follow Isolde upstairs. As soon as Jowan figure was out of side, Elian quickly shift her attention to her companions, Sten, a qunari that got captured in Lothering, which she save by persuading the revered mother the let him go under her custody. Sten like Alistair wear a full heavy plate amour which they got after slaying the bandit that's been terrorizing Lothering, he wield a large two-handed sword. Leliana, chantry sister that they meet also at Lothering in a bar while trying to gather information. She also helped in persuading the revered mother regarding Sten cases. She wore chantry robe and have short bow and quiver to hold her arrows at her back. She also has 2 daggers hidden in her sleeves surprisingly unnoticeable. And then there's her dog. Odin. The mabari have been following her ever since they started their journey to Lothering. He quickly grew fond of Elian after their "encounter" on road.

"Alright, I guess that decide it then. Next stop, the Circle of Magi". Alistair give a nod signaling that he's agree with Elian plan to ask the circle help. Sten only close his eyes and not giving any respond, meaning that he'll go along with her plan for now. Leliana give a warm smile while Morrigan frown at the statement which is expected. And Odin gives approving bark since he'll follow wherever his mistress goes. "Alright, make preparation we'll meet outside Redcliff in an hour." And with that everyone dismissed their self. Elian only have one thing in her head right now, that there's nothing will stop them from reaching the Tower. What she doesn't know is that someone is already on his way heading to same direction.

"Ouch. My head." Alex was rubbing his head due to his head hitting something hard. His head was throbbing,"damn, feel like my head just smash to a boulder or something." After taking a few minutes try soothing his head (which only help a little) he jump out of the crater that he just made and landed few meters away ,he look at his surroundings. He was in forest, a jungle maybe. The sun was setting and he did what any person when they're in unfamiliar surrounding would do, he follows the sun. While he's walking towards the sunset, he decided to think back about his encounter with the bright orb.

_Flashback_

_Alex was floating in the void for who knows how long before a he saw bright orb approaching him. "Huh? Wha?...w-who's there?" As the orb approach Alex couldn't help but to shut his eyes due to the brightness, then Alex heard a voice calling to him, the voice was warm, calming, and surprisingly….sound fatherly. "Alex Mercer, open your eyes child." He didn't know why but Alex found himself opening his eyes, what he saw infront of him was not a orb, but a person. Well at least he thought it was person. "Who are you?" he question. The being stood there unmoving reply, "who am I are not important, what is important is that I am not your enemy and that your aid is required." Alex did not like the being not answering his question but he decided to let it go for now, "Ok, so what kind of help you need?" even though Alex can't see the being face, he knew that it was smiling at his respond, "I want you to help the warden to defend the land against the blight" Alex stood there look at being with confuse. "Run by me that again." the being chuckle at Alex responds, "The warden against the blight." Alex felt like being mock when it chuckle, the being then continue, "I need someone of your…..caliber, to help in this matter since I cannot involved directly, it is the rule that I make and I cannot break that." Alex crossed his arms and look at the being, "so you need someone to do the dirty work for you." The being still stood there expressionless which started to irritated Alex, "in short the matter of speaking, yes." Alex stood there wearing his poker face, he didn't like doing others dirty work but hey if the price is right then what the heck. "Alright, what's in it for me? And don't try giving me 'I'll give you immortality' or that kind of shit. I'm deathless so I'm not into it." The being chuckle again, "didn't you want to consume a dragon? The place that you're heading should you agree, are fill with creatures that only exist in fairy tale in your world and much more." Alex couldn't believe what he's hearing, a dragon? As in a freakin' huge, flying, fire-breathing, real dragon?! Now that changes everything, before the being could continue, Alex cut off, "Deal!" the excitement in his voice was obvious. The being laugh at his respond, then a bright light emit from being engulf him and the last thing he heard before he lost conscious was "I'll be watching."_

_Flashback end_

Alex have been thinking about the conversation he had with bright light being and he can't stop smiling whenever he thought about the being mentioning dragons in this world, though he wander where he is right now or more specifically what planet he's on. Then something caught his attention, there at far side of the way he was heading, a tall structure's top was visible. "_hmm…it looks far away, probably gonna take a few hours by walking, and it is getting dark, don't wanna get lost in this woods, guess I'll sprint there."_ And with that he took off like a speeding bullet, leaving a small crater and trails of dust as he head towards the structure.

The warden's group have just took off 8 hours ago, of course they would have arrive at the tower earlier if they traveled by boat cutting their way through the lake which will save them a lot of time, but apparently somebody *coughAlistaircough* is phobia with water. And that's why they are now travelling by the road, going around the lake to reach the Tower. The journey to the Tower has been a quiet one, or at least it was until Alistair decided to break the silence. "So Morrigan let's talk about your mother." Morrigan of course pretend she didn't hear nor she wants to, she wasn't in the mood to listen gibberish talk, especially not from Alistair. "Oh. The silent treatment eh? Well, just so you know it's not gonna..." before Alistair could finish, Elian grabbed the group attention. "Heads up people, huge crater straight 12 o'clock." Everyone stop and focused their attention to the crater. Drawing their respective weapons, the group started to approach the crater with great cautions, readying themselves with anything that might attack them.

When they arrive at the crater edge however, to they were confused as there was nothing. Elian thought whatever was long gone. They continue their journey only to be stopped shortly as they saw two other craters that shaped like….footprint? Kneeling to inspect the small craters, Sten look at it for a while before stands up and spoke, "It's fresh, probably 10 hours ago and it's heading to your Circle tower. If double our pace, we could probably catch up with whatever it is." Elian was shocked hearing that, _"The Tower? Maker breath, we need to get there quickly."_ And with the group quicken their paced hoping to arrive at the Tower first before whatever being that makes those craters threatens her home. Elian would not let her home be destroyed, no she'll be damned before she'll let that happens.

With Alex…

After several hours of sprinting Alex finally arrive at what he thought was tallest building he ever saw. He let out a impressed whistle, _"now that's what I call a tower. Damn, not even the New York tower can compete with that." _His gazes fell to a man wearing grey heavy plate armor. Casually he walks up to the man, "You there, The Tower of Magi is closed under the command of knight-Commander Gregoir. No one is allowed to enter any circumstances." Alex left eye twitch a little hearing the man speaking to him with commanding tone. _"How dare him to try and stop me. I take orders from no one."_ With that change his hands into claws startling the man. "Maker's breathe…." He didn't get to finish his sentence however as Alex used his right claw to flipped the man over before his body could touch the ground Alex brought his other claws slicing the man in half ending his life. Black tendrils came out of his hand latch themselves the man's body dragging it to Alex and consume it. As soon as Alex finish consuming, A wave of memories wash over him and after that an evil grin plastered to his face as he think the 'wanders' of this world could offer him. The possibilities of his evolution were endless. _"Hohoho….Happy Birthday to me."_

**And that wrap it up…ok first of all I'm so so so so soooooorrrrrryyyyyyy for late updating. And I can't promise I'll be updating again anytime soon. Second I'll be posting my 2****nd**** story. It's a dragon age 2 crossovers. Why? Because I love dragon age and I love crossover. Oh I also fix the prologue.**

**That it from me.. R&R..:p **


End file.
